1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fluid level sensor probe.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, electronic fluid level sensor probes include two dual electrodes that are immersed in fluid. The sensor acts like an electronic switch. As such, the switch provides either an open or closed output when submersed in the fluid. If the fluid level is such that a contiguous path of fluid contacts both probes and, therefore, allows current to flow between the two probes through the fluid, then an electronic circuit sends a signal indicating fluid is present based on the electrically closed circuit. Otherwise, the electronic fluid level sensor probe indicates no fluid is present, based on the electrically opened circuit.
One problem with currently existing probes is that fluid capillary action causes a bubble or droplet to remain contiguous across the probes and, therefore, a conductive path across the probe contacts for upwards of fifteen to twenty minutes after the probe is no longer immersed in the fluid.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved fluid level sensor probe.